Cold Hearted
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen feels she's losing Duncan and so she turns to the one person who already lost Duncan...Courtney! The two girls have a talk about Duncan and how he's currently doing the same thing to Gwen that he did to Courtney, leaving Gwen with a tough choice. Duncan/Courtney Duncan/Gwen


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Lyrics are typed like this._

* * *

Gwen couldn't sleep at all. This has been the 3rd night in a row that this happened, Duncan hasn't been sleeping in her room for the past week and it's been driving her nuts because as soon as they got together during world tour he always shared her bed with her but lately he's been acting distant from her. He started off sleeping in his own room and then started hanging out with Geoff and Trent and even Harold more than her! Now he wouldn't even respond to her texts! She was not the clingy type but this has been getting ridiculous to the point where she needed to talk to someone and Bridgette and Leshawna told her not to worry about it but how would they know? They didn't date Duncan! She had to go to the one person she knew would know the answer...

"Gwen?" Courtney opened her door and yawned. "It's after 3am! What the hell do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Gwen asked her. "I can't sleep."

"Good." Courtney told her. "Now you'll know how I felt when you took Duncan from me."

"He's actually the reason I'm here." Gwen told her. "Can I come in?"

"No." Courtney was going to shut the door but Gwen put her hand in front of the door.

"Please Courtney?" Gwen begged. "I know what I did to you wasn't right! But you're the only one who can help me get through this!"

"Fine." Courtney opened the door and turned on her lights.

Courtney grabbed an extra blanket she had lying around and threw it at Gwen as she sat on the bed and ushered Gwen to come sit with her. Gwen was surprised with how reasonable Courtney was being about all this.

"So, what do you want to know?" Courtney asked her with a yawn.

"He's been distant from me this past week." Gwen sighed. "I don't know what to do about it. I feel like I'm losing him."

"Gwen, there is no easy way for me to say this." Courtney told her. "You are losing him. He did the same thing to me when he decided he wanted you. Not so nice when it's happening to you, is it?"

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been telling lies. _

"You're wrong." Gwen told her. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Gwen, I'm not wrong." Courtney told her. "Think about it! He did it to me what makes you think he won't do it to you?"

"Because Duncan and I are different." Gwen told her. "It's not like the relationship that you and him had."

_He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no._

"Gwen, I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone." Courtney took a deep breath "When Duncan and I were together on Total Drama Action he slept with Leshawna and Lindsay and I called him out on it! He told me that he was with me and I shouldn't worry and they meant nothing and I was stupid and I took him back! If Duncan walked in here right now and asked for me to take him back...I would."

"Please tell me you're making this up." Gwen buried her head in Courtney's pillow "Leshawna never mentioned it to me and I wasn't even dating him in season 2."

_You're the one givin up the love,  
anytime he needs it  
but you turn your back and then he's off  
and runnin with the crowd._

"What if he's not cheating?" Gwen asked her. "What if I'm just assuming the worst?"

"Did he tell you he's hanging out with Geoff?" Courtney smirked. "That's typical Duncan for you..."

"Why?! What does that mean?" Gwen asked her. "He's not returning my texts and he's sleeping in his own room."

"Duncan used to sleep in my room too." Courtney smirked. "He used to sleep in our cabin at night when I would sneak him in after everyone went to sleep. Did you know that?"

"How long did he do that?" Gwen asked.

"For awhile actually." Courtney told her. "Until he started to hang out with you more and now you know why I kept him on a tight leash. It was nothing personal against you, it's just Duncan's like a dog in serious need of an obedience course."

"He does wear a collar." Gwen laughed. "Well a choke chain...but they can be the same thing in his books."

_You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him.  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
When he's out?_

"I just want to trust him so bad." Gwen told her. "I just want him to give me a reason as to why he won't stay in my room or why he won't even invite me to hang out with him! I'm trying to let him be his own person."

"You can obviously see how well that's working." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I tried to let him be himself too. Then I tried to change him so other girls wouldn't like him as much. Has he ever mentioned Candace? His tattoo artist? He texts her all the time and they're really close when he's home, they went to juvie together."

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no._

"I never bothered to ask him." Gwen sighed. "Now I feel really stupid and I'm so sorry for thinking you were just bossy and rude to him."

"I admit that I was." Courtney sighed. "with guys like Duncan it needs to be done or else he runs off with Leshawna! Have you ever watched season two?! He was so close to Leshawna, I was more worried about Duncan with her than anyone else!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Gwen sighed. "Courtney, what happened with you and Duncan? You two obviously had problems before I stepped in the picture.

* * *

Courtney hated talking about this, she hated to admit that she knew Duncan was a cheater and yet she couldn't bring herself to dump him. He always had excuses and she knew they were pathetic but at the same time she didn't want to lose him. Mid season 2 Leshawna and Duncan had a thing going on and it lasted a few weeks but Courtney just never said anything, it hurt her to know that Duncan would rather be with Leshawna and after Leshawna finally got voted off she decided that they needed to have a talk.

_It was only late last night,  
He was out there sneakin  
Then he called you up to check that you  
Were waiting by the phone._

They had the trailer that Duncan was staying in to themselves and Duncan invited her there for fun time. Courtney on the other hand decided it was time she told Duncan that she knew about his cheating. She wasn't going to let him embarrass her and she was going to let him know that she wasn't going to have any of this crap.

"Hey Princess." Duncan kissed her. "It's just you and me and my disgusting bunk bed."

"And Leshawna." Courtney glared. "Do you think I'm stupid, Duncan? You've been acting strange and so I followed you and I found out you were sleeping with Leshawna of all people! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I guess you shouldn't have been following me?" Duncan smirked and Courtney rolled her eyes. "What? You act like it meant something. You're my girlfriend and that's all that matters to me."

"Then why didn't you come and ask me for sex?!" Courtney demanded to know.

"Because you won't do it all the time because you're competitive?" Duncan told her. "Look, It won't happen again! She's gone home!"

"So, if she was here you're saying you would still sleep with her?" Courtney crossed her arms. "Duncan, you're so lucky that I love you! You make me want to just rip my heart out sometimes!"

"Courtney, I'm just not used to having a girlfriend like you." Duncan hugged her. "I'm used to trashy girls I meet in Juvie! You're really the only girl I ever considered my girlfriend."

"That's how it started with Duncan, He's doing the exact same thing to you that he did to me." Courtney sighed. "It gets better though, How about the time I went to visit him at his house."

_All the worlds a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
There's no one home. _

"I went to his house and his mother left me in." Courtney told her. "He was upstairs with his friends from home and he was making out with some girl with a red Mohawk who went by 'velvet' and when he introduced us he told them I was just a friend from the show and the producers made us date for publicity! His friends took his side and though he got an extra amount of money for pretending to like me! He apologized about it after they left but he wouldn't even let me meet his friends."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Gwen asked her. "I have no idea where to even begin with this problem."

"You said he's in his room, right?" Courtney asked her. "Go knock on his door and see what he's doing."

"You're right." Gwen hugged her but Courtney didn't return it. "You know, I really appreciate you helping me especially after everything that I've done lately."

"Gwen, I don't like you at all." Courtney told her. "I just don't want any girl to go through what I went through with him, not even you even though I truly think you have it coming."

"Thanks Courtney." Gwen walked over to the door. "You want the light off?"

"Yeah." Courtney crawled under the blankets. "Good luck, let me know how it goes."

* * *

Gwen paced back and forth in front of Duncan's door for awhile. At least 10 minutes, she heard his TV on so she figured he must have been in his room, this was crazy that she would think he was cheating. Maybe Courtney was wrong and Duncan really did care about her. Gwen knocked on the door, ready to tell him how stupid she was. Duncan answered the door in just his boxers.

"Hey you." Gwen smiled at him. "I missed you. I've been thinking about you."

"Gwen!" Duncan kissed her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Gwen blushed. "So, I was thinking maybe I could spend the night in your room?"

"I'm sick." Duncan told her. "I wouldn't watch you to risk it."

"Duncan! Who's dat at da door?!" Anne Maria yelled from the room.

"Is that one of those season 4 girls?" Girl crossed her arms.

"I'll be there in a minute." Duncan told Anne Maria as he stepped in the hallway and shut the door.

"Explain." Gwen glared at him.

"She means nothing to me." Duncan assured her. "She came to my room first."

"You could have said no." Gwen told him. "Duncan, I don't need this I'm going back to my room."

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes,  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin lies  
he's a lover boy at play  
he don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no._

"Gwen, before you go I just want you to know that I love you." Duncan pulled on her hand lightly. "I'll get rid of her and this will never happen again."

"Fine Duncan." Gwen sighed and went back to her room not even looking back. She somehow knew in her gut that Courtney was telling the truth and this was going to frequently happen. This is what she wanted though, Duncan and she got him along with every lie that came with him.

_You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
He's cold as ice._

* * *

**So, I took this and made it into a Duncan does this shit all the time thing, I tried to allow Courtney to give Gwen a warning that this all happened before and will continue to happen. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
